Jason Black
Jason "The Ninja" Black is a human male and one of the characters in the Halo Universe RP and the War for Bellaphron. He is primarily known for his insane behavior, his speed and stealth, and his activity with the Insurrection. He was born on Bellaphron, a planet that has an undiscovered forerunner artifact, which also has a war started years after the events of Trost. Biography Early life Jason was born to an unknown mother and father. Not much is known about his parents, other than the fact that they were killed by Jason himself over an argument. Jason took his father's sword at sliced his father's head clean off. His mother then began screaming, and ran out of the house, but was shortly killed when she tripped and Jason killed her. Jason stayed in the house for several days until a neighbor called the police after finding Jason's parents' corpses rotting in their own dumpster. The police arrested Jason, where he stayed in prison for 2 months. He was put into a Correctional Facility after the two months of prison. He broke out with the help of others by throwing rocks at the guards and hitting them until they died. Jason broke out, and ran to his old house. It was, of course, owned by new people. Jason killed them in cold blood, and then took a double barrel shotgun, aimed it at his head, and fired it. He survived, miraculously, and was taken to a hospital. The police assumed that Jason and the family were attacked. Due to Jason's wounds from the shotgun, the police couldn't find out it was Jason. He got out of the hospital about a year later, without memory of his past life. He thought that Bellaphron was not fit for him, so he traveled to Trost, to fight for whoever he found first. Trost Years ''"I... I don't think I can drink. Hey how old do you have to be to drink on Trost?﻿" '' - Jason to Syndicate about alcohol. Jason traveled Trost for a whole night, looking for any faction that would accept him. He found the Insurrctionist base, simply walked in, and declared himself an Insurrectionist. Jason participated within the Insurrection for many years. He met quite a lot people, but the one he seemed to fit in with the most was an Insurrectionist Texan named Scott Kalan. The two fought together well, even at one point deciding that it would be a good idea to form a team. They thought of the name for a very long time, but the two eventually traveled back to Bellaphron to participate in the new war that started there. Bellaphron ''"Yeah! Fuck your shit inhale etcetera!" '' - Jason to UNSC soldiers after killing them. Jason and Scott both made their elite Insurrectionist team, named the Champions of Bellaphron. The group consisted of Scott, Jason, Eliezer Sai, Alex Martin, Vince De'Graff, Eckart Leverenz, James Barrett, Kelly Ryder, Ignacio Targan, Evan Smith, Max Allen, James Starr, Rose Valentine, and Drew Cage. The Champions of Bellaphron were led by Scott, and Jason would take over, should anything happen to Scott. The team participated well, but after the destruction of Fort Isen, the group's activity was lowered. Cyberization ''"I WANT REVENGE! SWEET REVENGE AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO HAVE IT!" ''- Jason, after seeing himself as a cyborg. After the destruction of Fort Isen, Jason and Scott remained at Isen to help Elizer Sai escape from the rubble. Jason was shinning his sword when a team of UNSC appeared, the most notable people of the group was Sangheili Bundap 'Kuavakee and Spartan John Hill. Jason and Scott held them off, but a CCS Battle Cruiser appeared and sent an overwhelming amount of troops at Jason and Scott. Jason, in a final attempt to escape, stole one of the Banshees, and killed as many of the troops before he was shot down. His chest was pierced by one of the banshee's wings, his jaw was ripped off completely, and the plasma of the banshee burned Jason nearly to death. Scott helped Jason out of the wreckage, and drove away on a Spade with Jason on the back. The two got to New Oslo, a city full of pro-Insurrectionists. Jason was built a special suit of armor, made out of pieces of MJOLIR armor used by Spartans. He donned the armor, and added many gadgets and weapons to his arsenal. Jason was also cured of his insanity. Jason became a monster, a soldier so advanced he even managed to hold off a team of Spartans, with the help of other COB members. Jason hunts down marines and kills them in brutal, merciless ways, and collects their skulls as trophies. And he's also saving a spot for Bundap 'Kuavakee's skull. Personality Jason is very well known for his acts of pure insanity and chaos. Be it him giving someone the middle finger for no reason, or randomly asking strange questions. His insanity ranges from many different levels. Simply put, you cannot expect to get anything normal from him. After his Cyberization, however, he has been cured of this. He takes everything quite seriously, and is brutal, cruel, and evil. He kills people for the sport and fun of it, and usually targets those who are scared easily. Few people can stand up to Jason, and those who do either get extreme respect, or a bullet in the head, depending on the situation. Loadout Jason has great experience with swords and melee weapons of all kinds. He does keep an Assault Rifle around in case he had no other choice. His most common combination of weapons was this: Trost: * Light Vibro-Blade MK 1 * Throwing Knives * Smoke Bombs * MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System * Active Camouflage Bellaphron: * Heavy Vibro-Blade MK 2 (x2) * Chainsaw * Grappling Hook * Voice Box (With an amplifier) * VISR * Active Camouflage * MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System Appearance Jason wears the average Insurrection uniform, with some modifications. The armor comes with a helmet, and has a darker tint compared to the average uniform. He also has a sheath on it to allow easy use for a sword. Cyberized Jason wears shinning silver armor, with various dark red lights around it. The armor is thick, and requires heavy firepower to destroy it. Breaking it will put Jason in excruciating pain, to the point that it can put him into a comma. His armor is also sensitive to flashbangs and EMPs. Trivia * Jason Black's name was based off of the Mortal Kombat X character Erron Black. * Jason is the Insurrection's version of a Spartan, and allows him to overpower a Spartan in a fair battle. * Jason was one of the first few people to join COB, being one of the very first to join. The original 4 people were Scott, Jason, Sai and Eckart. * After the destruction of Isen, there were many ideas of what to do with Jason. It ended it two ideas: Have Jason retire from the Insurrection, or of course, make him become a powerful Insurrectionist. * The idea of Jason becoming a cyborg from burn and limb-loss injuries came from the Star Wars character Darth Vader. * Jason's insanity was based off of the Marvel character Deadpool. * Jason was originally going to be exclusive to the War for Bellaphron. However, a poll was made and the majority vote was to bring Jason into Trost. * Jason is going to make a small appearance in the upcoming War for Bellaphron game.